creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cascaval13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lady Nicklebotten page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lil' Miss Rarity (talk) 19:34, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Your story The story had a large amount of spacing, punctuation, grammatical, capitalization errors (Failure to capitalize I, Mrs., and character's names.), and additionally the story had no real conclusion (Just the promise of a 2nd part.). Like many other users who post incomplete stories, you promise that there will be a part 2/conclusion shortly, but those are never really posting in a timely manner or are sometimes never even updated. In fact, it has become so problematic that we have our own template so we don't have to type out the unfinished page warning every time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:18, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: We currently only have a small number of admins working at a time so it is possible for stories to slip through unnoticed. (Which explains the stories you noted.) Why don't you finish the story before posting it? You said it would take three days tops, why not complete it as opposed to posting an incomplete story with no real climax/resolution? Posting it in sections means only a handful of people are going to read the whole story anyways. As for citing Jeff the Killer as a method of good story telling and resolution, it is not. Additionally why not proof-read it and make revisions before posting? Those errors are still there plain as day on the re-uploaded version. (The story still has issues with capitalization, punctuation, grammar.) Why leave it as is? Take some pride in your work and try to improve the quality of the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Ban I gave you a warning about re-uploading your story. You re-uploaded it and it still had the same issues with capitalization and spelling even. For that you are being given a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 13:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Escuche Chinguin I mentioned the problems with your story multiple times. They weren't minor errors either, (You didn't capitalize correctly, had numbers punctuation, grammatical, and spelling errors.) even in your deletion appeal the other admin pointed out the error about capitalization. You could have also mentioned that english isn't your first language as we have an "altlang" category for users who have issues with english or is not their native language. As for your ban, you were banned for a day (I didn't extend the ban) because you uploaded your story three times even after my warning. (what is the definition of insanity again?) You didn't even wait for your deletion appeal to be read and approved/denied. You just reposted the story and while you did add something onto the end to bring the story to a conclusion, you did nothing to improve the numerous errors that got the story deleted in the first place (even the final chapter had the same issues which tells me you aren't a big fan of improving your writing skills.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:52, June 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: Deletion Appeal I don't think I've ever seen a user make such a fool of themselves as your message to the Deletion Appeal. Did you really think it would accomplish anything other than a swift deletion and a lengthy ban for you? I'm probably beating a dead horse here from your message of departure on your profile, but maybe you'll wise up and come back here eventually with an apology. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 07:12, August 8, 2014 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS First things first, LOLSKELETONS is not a troll. He is actually a bureaucrat on this wiki (And a damn good one at that.) You took your story to the writer's workshop and then reuploaded (Without a Deletion Appeal btw) The story was in "marked for review" as there were still issues with it. A couple of weeks later your story was deleted for being a reupload of a deleted page. (This is technically true as no deletion appeal was made except for the one that Mystreve denied for having the initial issues.) Onto your behavior, do you really expect that you're doing yourself any favors attacking Skel on his talk page and the deletion appeal? Additionally, I find your actions to be really quite childish saying you are going to leave the wiki. Not to sound harsh, but if that is going to be how you are going to respond to every scenario or critique like that perhaps it'll be better if you took some time away from the wiki to reflect a little. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:35, August 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: You can make a blog if you want a more public forum for your apology (and it isn't just a message saying "I'm sorry." as that would be considered spam and deleted). You could also post a message on the user's talk page. Just remember to sign the message with this: ~~~~ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:43, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Apologies No problem man, we all get a little defensive over our stories and us admins have some pretty thick skin. Just know that blanking other users' stories is kinda a dickish thing to do. (Although it is easily fixable.) As for checking out your stories on the parody site (Trollpasta?), I'll give it a read, but you'll have to leave a link to them so I can find 'em. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:44, September 14, 2014 (UTC)